Don't Wake Me
by DELEON25
Summary: Two souls dream of their perfect lover only to not know who and how they look. A certain tragedy unfolds and they meet only to fight conflicting feelings that could endanger their closest friends. A first time crossover between Road Rovers and SWAT Kats.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The light blue husky clung to the bed sheets; face buried in his pillow. He moaned as he dreamt of the amazing lover pounding him passionately, jerking him awake and gasping for air. This was the third night he had dreams of someone giving it to him and what really made caused him to slightly fear the dreams was that he didn't know who he was receiving it from.

He took shallow breaths, paw over his powerful chest feeling his heart beating fast, concerned as to why he was experiencing such intense amazing dreams of late. The being before him knew every place of pleasure and enjoyed taking its time with him. Straight away Exile knew it was male since he accepted the fact he was gay and kept it a secret from his friends. He was attracted to two of the rovers, but he could only see them as family.

Going to lay back down to rest a bit, he felt his stiff cock making him uncomfortable from the tight space of his boxer briefs. Sighing, he began to slowly pump his cock and imagining the lover he dreamed about as best as he can. Getting a mental image from what he experienced and felt in his dream, Exile began to jerk faster; arching a little and moaning softly. A howl escaped his maw as he shot his seed onto his chest and paw; the image of his lover fading away too fast for him. He looked at his semen covered paw and licked some of his seed, tasting himself and wishing he could taste his dream lover.

After a couple minutes, he decided to take a shower to start the day. This distracted him from the dreams for a short while, but the fantasies came back much stronger and making him needy. The husky kept telling himself to focus on the day by training again. He still felt sore from yesterday and the crisis didn't help one bit since he was short on sleep. The shower kept him awake long enough to change into a green muscle shirt, cameo pants, and matching black boots. It was still early in the morning and Shag should be getting ready to start cooking breakfast, so he decided to head down to wait and for a short nap spell.

"Good morning comrade."

"(Good morning Exile. You're up early.)" Shag barked to the husky.

Exile smiled weakly to the sheepdog and went to rest his head on the table. The husky closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He sensed that the sheepdog was worried about him, but he was never asked what was wrong since he was more concerned on making breakfast. In that moment, he pictured the dream lover again making him gasp out and scaring the Doberman next to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Blitz growled.

"It is nothing. Just bad dreams comrade." Exile said trying to sound like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Blitz gave him an off look, but than again, Blitz did give him all sorts of looks.

"I've been having strange dreams too. Like last night, I dreamt that I was biting the ass of every criminal we faced." The Doberman said with a lot of pride in his tone.

"Don't be a weird boy." Exile told the strange dog. "Say, how long was I napping?"

"(You were sleeping for an hour.)" The sheepdog answered as he placed a plate in front of him. Eggs cooked sunny side up with three strips of sizzling bacon. Exile took in the aroma, digging in as soon he was done inhaling. Taking one of the glass cups that were placed in the middle of the table, both Hunter and Colleen entered the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning Rovers. Isn't it a nice day?" Hunter asked in his usual optimistic attitude. Blitz said that the day just started, but Hunter argued that everyday is a good day; no matter what the trial and crisis they faced. Colleen sat in front of Exile and greeting the day also.

"So, Exile, you going to train after breakfast?" He nodded to her question and took a sip of his now filled glass of orange juice.

"I need to clear thoughts from dreams I'm having. I don't want to talk about them." Colleen gave him yet another familiar look of concern asking why not. "It is personal. No worries comrade, I'll be all right soon." Exile finished his breakfast, taking his plate to the sink while telling his teammates that he'll see them later.

He stretched on his way down the halls, yawning a bit from the lack of sleep. A paw caught his attention and noticed, out of all the rovers, it was Blitz. The Doberman stared into his eyes deeply as if he was searching for something within him or to see if it held any truth to what was bothering the light blue husky.

"Exile, I'm worried about you. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Comrade, I'm fine." The husky brushed the rover's paw off him. With all the questions, Exile was starting to get a little peeved. Sure he was making them worry, but worrying about him this much would only lead them to find out what was the cause and he didn't want that to happen; no matter how much he trusted them.

"You're not alone Exile. If you need to talk to somebody, I'm here to listen." Exile turned around and saw the smile spread across Blitz face making him smile too.

"Blitz… Don't be a weird boy." It was then he noticed that he called the Doberman by his first name other than his usual 'comrade' notification. He kept on walking, not turning back to face the dog that seemed to actually care for him, to the training room.

Never, in his time here with the others, had he thought that one of them felt something toward him. He knew that Blitz had those moments that made him seem like the type but he would always end up hitting on Colleen and ending either being ignored or on the floor beaten by a kick. But most of the time, Blitz would make a notion of biting someone whenever he was around and never with anyone else.

'I'm sorry comrade but…I just don't feel that way towards you.'

Exile did some vigorous training of extreme weight lifting. Professor Shepherd invented machines and a special training ground for them to prepare for whatever they might encounter in their missions. For now, he only focused working on his super strength and making two sets lifting 1000 pounds of gravitational force. This was a cake walk for him and finished much faster than he expected.

He went to the training grounds and started a simulator of drones charging in at him. These were much faster and harder to target since he was focusing on perfecting his aim with his heat/freeze vision. When the lights turned off, he could only hear the humming of the drones and changed to night vision sight. The drones came at him from all angles. Exile punching through, grabbing one and making them collide with each other. The lights turned back on, making him return to normal vision and seeing all the drones either frozen, on fire, or bashed in.

"Nice work Exile. You're becoming much better as a rover." Professor Shepherd said through the intercom. "Though I must say, you didn't have to break every drone." Exile looked around and noticed that the more than bashed. The drones were completely severed and torn to pieces, scrapes of metal here and there. Exile looked to the ground, gritting his teeth, waiting for the question the professor might ask him.

"You should rest for now. Head down to your room, Exile."

The light blue husky didn't move for a couple seconds and took deep breaths of air to fill his lungs. As he began to head for the exit, he started to question what he was missing in life. It came as a surprise to him. The unanswered question made him scared. Deep down he wanted someone extremely badly, yet that someone can't be seen or known yet in his dreams.

His muscle shirt clung on to him, showing every muscle that was bulging from the intense training and knew he needed another long shower. Arriving to his room with no one in sight along the way, he took off his clothes, turned on the shower to a low temperature, and let the water prickle down on his fur. His sore muscles sighed in relief as the water assuaged and soothed the heat and pain. He used his paws to knead the muscles that seemed to ache on his legs and arms.

While he did this, the question came back to his mind. The question continued to remain unanswered and waited as if someone would tell him what he was missing in life. He knew the answer only he didn't want to say it. The longer he waited the more ruminant the answer came to be.

'I need love. I like my comrades, but I don't love them in that sort of way. Blitz loves me, but I see him as a brother; a weird brother." Exile smiled at his friend's strange behavior to constantly wanting to bite enemies in the rear.

The longer he thought about it, the more he wanted to find love and be loved in return. The husky leaned on the shower walls, trying to get the mental image back of his dream lover, only to see him in parts that he could see. Strong firm paws, yet gentle in each caress, and a well toned burly body. His face was all that was left and couldn't recall the features to make it whole; complete; one. It was shrouded in darkness, but he could feel a gentle warm smile coming from the none-existing face.

Exile turned off the shower and dried off, changing into only boxer briefs. He pulled the covers of his mattress and crawled inside, sighing comfortably and closing his eyes, hoping he can meet his dream lover again. The dream did come back. He was soon moaning from the passionate kiss and nips. Exile could only feel the body he longed for and when he made for the face, he tried to remember every little detail to the smile he could feel on his lips.

All of it became fogged with the call of an emergency. His dream lover was almost complete before a loud knock on his door shattered the image, forcing him to stop from knowing more. He groaned, got dressed in his armor, and made for the briefing that would come from his master.

"Rovers, I was informed by the US Coast Guards that they have spotted and unidentified aircraft in the Atlantic Ocean. It has been seen island hopping from time to time; dropping what they assume has to be some kind of bomb." The rovers looked at each other, murmuring on the new crisis. "Your job is to stop whoever is doing the bomb dropping and find out who the possible threat is. Surveillance shows that the threat has landed on an island and hasn't shown any sign of activity or who they are. Hunter, if you please come here and I'll give you the coordinates."

Exile was ready for the mission, but his thoughts were still on who he was falling for and, most importantly, why. The husky gives out a shaky breath and returned his focus to the mix retriever returning with instructions.

"Okay Rover, listen up. Exile, Shag and I will take the chopper while Colleen and Blitz take the sub to the island. Here are the coordinates Colleen and be careful."

"Right," Colleen said, "let's go Bessie." Blitz just followed, not even bothering to give a rebuttal. Exile saw that Blitz gave him a glance and seeing the Doberman was still worried about him. Hunter called out to him and he followed his leader to the chopper and soon of their way to their specific coordinates.

The flight lasted about an hour before being able to see the island in the night sky. Exile was deeply depended on since he was the only rover to be able to see in the night and instructed Hunter on where to land. Hunter and Exile went out first to scope the area and found no sign of the place being in use.

"Hey Colleen, have you seen anything strange yet?" The retriever asked through his headset.

"No, just palm trees and that large mountain on the edge of the island."

"We'll begin recon now. Let's move out Rovers!"

Exile and Shag follow behind Hunter, looking in every direction. The moon gave small amount of light, but Exile was doing a lot more work with his night vision on and seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Their ears were also set on high alert for any kind of sounds and their nose for any strange scent that shouldn't belong.

Exile went in deeper into the foliage of the island and squeezed through trees by simply pushing them out of the way. He hesitated a bit and turned to look back and noticed that he had gotten separated from his teammates. Exile tried to radio them, but all he could hear was static.

He found this rather strange that the enemies haven't had anyone to scout the island or even search for them when they arrived through the chopper. This made his fur stand on end as he lurked around, trying to listen and see who was behind the bombing of small islands. Then, he thought he heard light growls and screeches coming from the other side of the cliff. As he crawled to get a better look, he spot tiny pink winged demons setting up what seemed to be why they were called in the first place.

"Comrades, I've found the enemy." Exile whispered into the headset, still hearing the small static. A faint voice from Hunter was made notice and Exile's ears perked up to see that he still had connection with his teammates.

"Exile… Is that you?"

"Comrade, it is good to hear you again." Exile sighed in relief. "I found enemy setting up bomb near the cliffs. Come quickly. It looks like it can go boom any time now."

"Affirmative, Exile. I'll inform the other Rovers; out."

Exile heard a malicious laugh coming further down the path. The pink creatures stopped for a while and then continued to tinker with the device. The husky kept his ground spying a little longer as he saw a big robed creature walking towards the demons.

"Good work my Creeplings." The creature said in a deep demanding tone. "Now that the pawns have gathered here, it's only a matter of time before we capture them. We already have one. Now it's time to capture four more of those creatures called Road Rovers."

The husky mentally gasped and tried to contact Hunter. The static came louder and sparked making a loud high pitched noise. Exile was too distracted by the pain in his ear that he didn't notice the demons coming towards him. He used his freeze vision to stop half the hoard, only to see the other creatures helping them claw and bite free.

The big creature made contact with his fist to the husky's gut. The husky fell to his paws and knees. There was a little ringing in Exile's ears but he could still make out what the big guy was saying.

"You're an interesting one indeed. You will be perfect for my plans." The creature laughed, only to be hit by a tennis ball at a dangerous velocity. Exile turned to see Hunter, Colleen and Shag all together with weapons turned to the enemy; Shag facing the other way sort of whimpering while holding the bazooka. He noticed Blitz wasn't with them so the one they captured must have been him.

"Comrades, they have Blitz!"

"What…?" Colleen was the one who was surprisingly most upset and began to charge in kicking and maneuvering past the pink monsters. Exile tried his best to stand up, but the blow winded him pretty badly and ignored it for as long as he could to help his team. His heat vision helped keep the demons at bay while Hunter and Colleen had a little skirmish with the leader.

He wished he knew how his friends were fairing but if he looked back for even one second, those things he heard called Creeplings would reach him. Exile froze the ones that tried to fly over and burned the ones coming at him with their claws and sharp teeth. There was an unsatisfying yell coming from Colleen and Hunter yelling out toward her. Exile looked back and was quickly sacked by a couple creatures; claws digging into him and making him cringe.

"Foolish Rovers; did you really think you could win?" The big creature pressed the button on his control and a canon from the ship, hidden by some sort of cloaking device, fired at Hunter. Exile called out for him only to receive a faint groan.

"Take them into the ship and put the instruments on them." He ordered and he felt those things trying to pick him up, but Exile had enough and forced all the demon creatures off him. He fired a freeze ray to the big ones paw with the control and then charged at him; returned the blow to the gut and much more.

"Shag! Fire now!"

The sheepdog did as he was told, but fired the bazooka the wrong way and the dog knew he messed up bad. Rocks slid from the mountain side and the sheepdog was already trying to find a safe place. Exile was too busy to find the means to escape just yet since he wanted to help get his three captured friends. His mind made him slow down, telling him to run to have a normal life; to find love. One blow to the jaw and the Rover was sent face first to the dirt ground.

"You may have proven well to be my puppet but your will is too strong. You're going to have to remain here as the island detonates with the push of a button."

Exile didn't want to die. He still had so many things he needed to do and having them unfulfilled isn't one of them. Exile promised he would find love, but his friends are in danger and that risked giving up his most desired goal. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes and made a run for the ship with the gates closing.

"Comrade, flee while you still can and tell the master what happened here!"

The gate closed and Exile was trapped between a rock and a hard place. Creeplings gathered around him on the ground, crates, and ceiling. The husky knew the price he had to pay in order to rescue his friends; his family. He felt the ship rise from its resting place and sped at an incredible velocity. Creeplings lunged at him, clawing and biting at the Rover, making him weaker with each one piling on him, but Exile was really strong and removed each beast of him with ease. The husky's super strength always came in handy as he put all his force into cracking and bashing the creatures into each other and to the interior of the metal ship. One thing he didn't like was that these creatures were relentless and had a look of hunger in their eyes.

'They just don't to kill me. They want to eat me.'

A large flash of light blinded him and the Creeplings all together. He lost his hold from the speed of the ship and began to feel light on his feet as he was feeling like he was falling. He heard nothing around him except for what he guessed had to be voices talking all at once and what he saw was too much for him to handle and was almost blacking out.

Instantly, he was crashing into a brick wall and fell with a loud thud on the paved floor. The small puddle of water kept him awake for a little while as he heard sounds of destruction in the distance and the sound of sirens. Exile used his last strength to sit up by the pile of garbage gabs to rest for a while and hoping that someone would find him sooner to receive serious help. The husky hit his head pretty hard and felt the trickle of blood sliding down from the corner of his left eye. Sleeping now would mean that he would die of a concussion.

Screams of turmoil and terror filled the sky and it seemed to be heading in his direction.

'Comrades, please be safe.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The tabby stumbled inside the garage, trying to be as quiet as he possibly could. Chance was groggy after the quick fun time he had with a she-kat and a tom he met at the nightclub. He tripped, causing a tool box to fall from the crate and crashing to the floor. He lowered his ears due to the loud sound and getting up with his arms spread out to keep balance.

"I'll pick it up in the morning." Chance ran a paw through his face and yawned for almost for good six seconds.

The smell of both kats still smothered him; inhaling the sweet aroma. The tabby could tell that the she-kat had experience and was at a good age of about 20 or so. He liked her and was tight for someone who had her share of other toms. Her friend was a completely new story. He was thin, not much of an athlete, but cute as hell. He claimed to be 18 but looked around 16 or 17. He was told that it was his very first time and promised to be gentle until the young tom wanted Chance to go deeper and faster.

Chance sighed as he finally crawled into bed not bothering to take off his clothes. He'd take a shower in the morning and clean the bed sheets later on in the day so the smell wouldn't make him go crazy. It didn't take long for him to close his eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

Chance was moaning and loving the tight feel around his cock as he dug his paws onto the body. The mate's fluffy tail swished back and forth on his chest making him smile. He heard the moaning coming from his mate and learned it was a male's tone. His experience wasn't like all the one night stands he had from time to time. What Chance experienced felt much more heated for an experience that made him take his time. The tabby couldn't see his mate but could picture the feel of his well toned body and broad chest. His mate arched back and began to passionately kiss him. This felt real. Only the tabby had to learn it was just a dream when he woke up to the sound of junk being dumped yet again in front of their garage gate.

He growled at Burk and Murray's usual way of getting on their nerves, but he was more than mad today since he was interrupted from the most amazing dream he ever had for quite some days. He felt it was unfair that he couldn't see who his dream lover was, but was content with just being able to feel him. Chance thought he was just going through a phase and that maybe he just needed to get sated, but sleeping with other kats only made his dreams that much more intense.

"Four days is long enough." Chance said lying down on his bed. He groaned, got up after a good long minute, and took a quick shower. When he returned to his room to change, he noticed that his bed sheets smelled of sweat; probably from his dream. Pulling them off with one yank, rolled them up and set them near the corner of his bed, and then went to his closet to take out his mechanic uniform from his closet.

On his way down to the garage, he greeted Jake but was given leering eyes from his friend. The small tom crossed his arms and just kept with the stare.

"What…?"

"You couldn't pick up the mess you made when you came back?" Jake was clearly annoyed by the mess, and Burk and Murray's visit was what caused his bad mood to begin with. Chance just shrugged as he made a cup of coffee.

"I was going to do it when I came back down here." Chance took a sip of his hot mug. "Besides, it's not like several tools ever got in the way before. You have a bunch of tools and gadgets scattered in the hangar from your inventions."

"That's different." Jake began to protest. "I need those tools out in the open so I can get to them when I find time to work on my inventions. I only get what I need."

"Sure. Whatever you say buddy." Chance said while picking up several tools. "You know Jake, I've –" He didn't know how to tell his friend about the dreams he'd been having. Jake knew that he was bi, yet telling him something this personal just felt awkward to him.

"You've what…?"

"I've been having these…intense dreams lately." Chance thought for a moment on how to keep up the approach. "You know the ones that…make you excited and wake up feeling empty inside and wishing to know who the other could be."

Jake only gave him an off look as to how he could even give him a response. This was just the strangest thing Chance had ever told him and seeing that it was bothering his friend made Jake worry.

"Well…um… I wouldn't…" Jake had his arms spread out in midsentence looking completely stupid with his mouth left slightly opened. He sighed, crossed his arms, and went into thought. Chance was starting to annoy him that this was making his friend take so long to give him a reply.

"You know what, let's just get to work. I'll deal with the dreams myself."

The alarm went off, to both kats annoyance that it was this early in the morning. Jake went to close the gate of the garage as Chance made for the communicator on the wall to see what the new trouble could be.

"What's the problem Miss Briggs?"

"Dr. Viper is attacking the city again. You have to stop – Get away!" Her panicking grunts and screams were the only thing he heard until the connection broke off.

Chance quickly went to his locker, accompanied by his partner, transformed into their vigilante personas, and headed straight for the Turbokat. In just a couple minutes, the heroes were making their way out of the flight line and into the morning sky toward chaos.

T-Bone flew the skies of the city and looking around the turmoil underneath. He saw the familiar plant growth that desperately tried to knock him down and the flying yellow plantimals giving chase. "Any sign of snake puss buddy?"

"Not yet, but I did find something rather disturbing. Whatever Viper is up to, not only is he trying to make the city into a swamp, he's altering the kat's biological form. Also, I'm detecting – watch out T-Bone!" The tabby weaved to the left, almost sending the jet off balance. T-Bone held on as long as he could; trying to reset to normal level.

"What the heck was that?" Before he could get an answer, the Turbokat was hit rather hard. Alarms blared, signaling that the damage done was severe to the right thruster. T-Bone went back to another harsh fight over control; this one making a lose battle as he managed to hardly land safely in the chaotic streets of the city.

"Razor, you okay?"

"I wouldn't be so sure if okay would be the word to describe the mess were getting in." The tabby turned back to face the streets as three kat like monsters approached them. One had a long thorny vine twice its size whipping back and forth for an arm. The second: a gapping maw with acid dripping; and the third: a snake like kat with its head split open with sharp like teeth reaching out toward them.

"I see Dr. Viper had an upgrade." T-Bone said as he put on his glovatrix. He quickly fired the closest of the three and sent them flying back. Shockingly, they got back up with little to no damage at all.

"Somehow, I don't think it's Viper doing this. We have to get out of here!" The smaller of the two tossed a grenade, shocking the three into place as they ran away for the moment. It didn't take long for them to find trouble as another strange monster made its entrance by wall. It snarled at them and, suddenly, it jabbed its tongue through Razor's shoulder. T-Bone used the buzz saw to cut him free making the creature screech and reeling back its tongue. Razor yelled as he pulled out the remaining tongue, gasping after seeing the sharp tooth like shiv.

"What the hell is going on?" Razor felt stiff. His whole body began to lock and the slightest move of his muscles sent a shock of pain throughout. Whatever that thing did to him, it was working and fast.

T-Bone exhaled in shock at seeing his partner spasm rather awkwardly. He couldn't imagine how it felt like and just the sight made him scared. The tabby picked up his friend, Razor sent another bout of horrible yelling, and focused on finding a safe place. An apartment complex close by had citizens running in and hiding so he chose to do the same. He yelled out for them to hold the door as he fired a smokescreen to cover his escape. After he safely made it inside, T-Bone didn't stop until he placed Razor somewhere to rest. Someone let him in their home to put him in their bed and watched as the smaller SWAT Kat's face twitched and jittered.

Anger swelled up with the tabby and promised he would come back to get him after ending this catastrophe. Without looking back, T-Bone exited through the rear of the building and into the narrow alley. He ran deeper and avoided the streets for now to make his way to where he could find the source and he assumed that it was at city hall. This time, he ended up fighting the familiar yellow plantimals flapping toward him. It was a relief to fight something he had experience with and downed them rather fast for being alone.

A grunt caught his attention. He pointed his glove toward the unknown creature in a suit of glistening armor. T-Bone lowered his weapon after realizing that it was in hurt and a trail of blood ran down the side of his head. He didn't know if helping him would be a good idea but the creature looked like he had been roughed up a bit. The tabby groaned and hoisted the alien and took him as best as he could inside an open dark storage room.

The darkness shielded them better than he thought. He placed the alien down on the floor and heard it moan in pain. It began to stir awake and pointed his glovatrix at it. "Where am I?" His voice was exotic. Just the sound made him lower his weapon just a bit but then remembered he was dealing with something he had never seen before.

"What are you? Why are you here?"

"I am a Siberian Husky. And for why I am here, I do not even know how I got here." He groaned again. "You must be one of Groomer's trans-mutated cats!" The husky growled.

T-Bone was surprised that the husky knew what he was in the dark, sort of. It shocked him even more when his fist felt cold and weighed down. The husky jumped at him, pinned him down with powerful force. His arms were locked into place and felt as if they were being crushed.

"What did you do to my comrades?"

"I didn't do anything! I just found you barely conscious in the alley!"

"You are lying!" The husky increased his pressure. T-Bone felt helpless and wondered if this was how he would die. "Now tell me where that dark cloaked cat creature with his little pink demons took my comrades!"

"What?" T-Bone stopped struggling. In his mind, he wondered if he was talking about Dark Kat, but the guy did say something about a groomer. Everything had gotten to dangerous and, on the downside, weird. This "Husky" wanted answers but he couldn't give the guy any even if he had the slightest idea what he was talking about.

"I'll help you which ever way I can, but you have to trust me." A small flicker of light landed over the Husky's eyes and looked deeply into them; breathless upon his icy blue iris. "I mean you no harm." Somehow, the tabby was feeling rather familiar with the body on top of him. "It's just I've never seen anyone like you in our world."

"What you mean by 'your world'? The Husky sounded calmer yet a bit frantic. T-Bone could tell that this guy probably thought he was in his own home world and saw that he was probably a potential threat. A loud explosion hauled the Husky off him and covering him with debris from the falling complex. He now faced a ship hovering just above him.

"Look General! It's one of those cats we were told to capture." A female's voice sounded from the ship. "Dark Kat will be pleased to know we saved him the trouble of doing the deed himself."

"Yes Groomer." A male's voice, but rather raspy sounded this time. He through a bout of coughs making the tabby rather disgusted. It took a while for him to catch on to what this groomer said.

"You're working for Dark Crud? Then I guess you're also responsible for attacking the city!"

"Yesssss! But not alone SSSSSWAT Kat!"

T-Bone was trapped between a rock and a hard place. The ship conjured some sort of laser cannon, charging its power and Viper had his army of mutated plants and kats behind him; ordering them to kill him. The best thing he could do was run toward the ship and avoided being hit as the lasers hit their allies. A thorny vine captured his ankle and tripped him hitting the ground face first. He fired a missile but a mutated kat ate it after stopping it with its maw. He was quickly being dragged and set into place right before the cannon. He squeezed his eyes shut; waiting for the end. But he then fell hitting the ground again and saw chunks of ice scattered here and there.

"You are alright comrade?" The Husky returned to his side; protecting him from the incoming enemies. The tabby watched in awe as beams of ice shot from the guys eyes, freezing the enemies in place and unable to break free. T-Bone took this chance to fire his missiles to break them for good.

"It's too late Road Rover!" The male said over the intercom. "We've already have your friends and they will work be working for us in no time. Just sit back, relax, and you'll join them soon enough." He coughed once more, lasers charging once again. This time, the Husky's eyes fired heat and melted the cannon.

"Curssssse you Road Rover!" Dr. Viper hissed as he lunged toward the blue furred Husky. T-Bone decided to help him but, to even more of his surprise, the Husky grabbed the mutant doctor kat by the tail and threw him straight to the ship, causing him to break right through the outer walls. T-Bone now knew he was dealing with a super powered being and felt silly that he could interrogate someone like him. The ship was losing control and they flew off not without telling them that they will come back again.

T-Bone only stared at the well built Husky, falling to his knees after the conflict was temporarily stopped. He was breathing heavily, gasping for air and placed a paw telling the tabby to stop so he could have some space. The Husky was even more breath taking up close and able to see him properly without the darkness masking them.

"Let me help you. I can take you somewhere we are safe from anyone else finding you." The Husky nodded his head, still trying to fill his lungs. "What's your name?"

"Exile. And what is yours comrade?"

"For now, you can call me T-Bone."

"T-Bone? That is a silly name but I like it. It reminds me of stake I had once." Exile laughed weakly.

"Okay, follow me. I have a friend who needs to be picked up and then I'll see if our jet can still fly." Again, Exile nodded. They both walked into the alley once more. The tabby was making sure he walked slowly enough for Exile to be with him, but he wanted to get to his partner as fast as possible to see if he was doing any better. A faint voice reached his ears and noted that Razor had been trying to communicate.

"_How… How are things…outside?"_

"Well Dr Viper did have something to do with the attack but two new baddies decided to show up from no where."

"_That's not…good. Say, I'm getting a little better and the I can move my arms a bit but they still hurt. Why don't…you bring the jet to pick me up? Can you handle it on…your own?"_

"Don't worry Razor," T-Bone turned to Exile who was resting against a wall, "I think I can get a paw to help me out."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Exile watched as the two cats scurried around, looking for their first-aid kit in their hangar. They still bore the masks to cover their identities from him and he was surprised that they bothered to help him knowing that he was completely different. A sharp pain made him wince as his shoulder sent shocks throughout his joint.

"Hold still," The sandy furred tom said to him reassuringly, carefully watching him as he removed his armor to get to his wounds. Exile blushed a bit as powerful paws rubbed cold cream on his shoulder and then to his abdomen. The entire time, chills ran up his spine as his mind wondered off into his dream lover as if doing the same.

"Hey T-Bone, did you find out what he is?"

"He's a husky named Exile; from the planet Ether or something." T-Bone replied and got a lofty laugh from the light blue husky.

"My planet is Earth comrade, a world sort of similar to this one; only there are no human-like cats." Exile corrected. "Do you two belong to human masters?"

"What's a human?" T-Bone asked crossing his arms, his head cocked a bit.

"A human is the species of our planet. We dogs belong to them as either pets or their loyal companions. I was chosen by a man named Professor Shepherd to be Road Rover."

"Pets? So you're somebody's procession? That doesn't sound like a world I want to be in." Razor said half disgusted from the lifestyle Exile had. "Do they make you do whatever they want?"

"No. I have a great home back in my planet as pet for the leader of Siberia."

"I thought your home planet was called Earth?" T-Bone glared at the husky. Exile only laughed at the simple loss of confusion. He told them that Siberia was a small country on their planet Earth. Exile learned that their planet, Amestria, was just the same. Political power, beliefs, culture, and everything else were exactly alike.

Exile shared the history of his born country to enlighten them of where he came from. He was shocked to know that they had a similar county just up north called Isera with a similar history, background, and cold winters. Only, the difference of that country was that they protected their borders with walls as tall as a city skyscraper, pitch black and barely visible from the strong blizzards.

"The only catch about the walls, it's a military fort; the Northern Walls of Isera." Razor added. "T-Bone and I have been there when we were Enforcers of the law once and it was not a very nice place."

"Yeah, the general there was a real piece alright." Chance only huffed at the memory of the commanding officer of the fort. "She even made Commander Feral nervous."

"You said you were Enforcers of the law. You are bad guys now?" Exile was a little skeptical that they might be criminals but it wasn't like they were hiding anything that much.

"No, we're vigilantes; heroes who help stop the baddies that try to overrun our city."

"Exactly what the big guy said." Razor smirked a bit at the show of his pride of being a hero. "So, from what my partner told me, you have super powers. Is it true?"

"Yes. I have heat and ice vision. I also have night vision." Exile said folding his arms and popping out his chest. He had completely forgotten that his armor had been removed and was now showing his growth of muscle thanks to the machine that transformed him that way.

"Don't forget that super strength you displayed while we were attacked by that strange kat ship. I don't think snake breath will be making an entrance anytime soon." T-Bone smirked wickedly at the way Exile had thrown Dr Viper and slamming it through the ships exterior frame.

"I am surprised that General Parvo and Groomer are here in your world comrades. They are very bad people. They turn dogs from our planet into vicious monsters as their weapons." Exile growled a bit. "I and my comrades fight against him whenever he shows up."

"You're comrades? You mean to say there are more like you?" Razor gasped at that bit of information. He just thought he was a lone hero like the ones from T-Bone's comics.

"Yes. But they were taken by big mysterious kat in black with pink demons."

"You don't think…?" T-Bone turned to his partner, deep thoughts taking him away from the two that are right beside him. He wondered what Dark Kat would be wanting in planet Earth and how that psychopath managed to find it.

"You said he took your comrades. How come you're the only one he didn't capture?"

"He said my will was probably going to be too strong. So he left me on island that was going to explode before I snuck on his ship."

"Why would he take your friends? Are they exactly like you?" Jake questioned.

"We are canines but we are also different. This guy took my three other comrades with him. Before I snuck in, I tell comrade Shag to tell Master what happened. I hope he is working on how to get us back." Exile pouted, also hoping the island didn't detonate before Shag had time to escape.

"Well you're amongst friends now. But I don't think having you out in public would be a good idea just yet. Besides, if we did let you out, that armor would be an eye sore." T-Bone said putting a paw on the exterior. After all that rubble that fell on him, not a single scratch was on it. "I know; I'll let you borrow some of my clothes. When you're ready, we can take you out into city."

"But, what are we going to say about my being here?" Exile asked and immediately saw Razor rushing to a large screened computer. Several images of similar canines on this planet appeared but most of them lived in sand-made homes and in an area of a vast desert.

"Perfect to say you're going to be the first Caninus from Sere that can speak English and your accent will help on hiding you even better." Jake said continuing his research. "One problem would be explaining your different fur color. They are mostly brown and black furred; some do have a white chest like you but that's about it. I can make you a fake ID to have you roam around the streets as a legal emigrated citizen but your background story needs to be legit and reasonable."

Exile watched as Razor began to pop up smaller windows on the monitor and writing being put into them. He saw that the small tom was lost into his concentration and working hard to make the necessities for him just to be a part of this world. It was something to behold actually. Not many of his friends were that high-tech with their gadgets.

"There he goes again." T-Bone chuckled as his friend did the usual. "Come on, I'll show you where you can shower up and I'll bring you your set of clothes." Exile followed the tabby, but staggered forward as his injuries were still trying to cripple him. Strong paws caught him in time; wrapped around his body and felt a soothing rumbling from the vigilante's chest.

"I am…uh…sorry." He couldn't hide the blush on his face and was hoping that T-Bone wouldn't think ill of him if he started to guess why. He only got that chuckle from him and was helped to stay on his feet. Being this close to him made it difficult to breath; every physical contact spurned his mind and was beginning to picture his dream again.

"Here we are. Just sit here and I'll turn on the shower." The tabby laid him down on the cold tile floor; his back touching the cold wall. He watched him as he made for the first shower space and turned it on. It only took him a couple seconds as the tabby was already coming back for him. With a fast swift motion, Exile was lifted and then taken to the shower but not in just yet.

"You can handle it from here, right?" Exile nodded, not saying a thing. The tabby had a worried look but he left without a second thought. Exile was alone again. The shower was indeed warm when he placed a paw to feel for himself. Painfully, he removed the rest of his armor and then made his way into the shower leaning against the wall.

The water did help him relax. The soothing prickles turning into streams of drops caressing their way down through his fur. It hurt to move just the slightest when it was time to reach for one of the available soap bottles; the ordeal making him retreat to the wall and breathing for air. With the bottle in his paws, he began to pour his amount and then carefully washed his body; removing any dirt and dry sweat. It was just too much for him to handle when his legs gave out and slid to the floor with a small splash. The water hit his face now. He kept his eyes shut hoping he could just appear in his room back on Earth.

He quickly opened his eyes when he felt those same paws touch him. His gaze was locked with T-Bone's only he had removed his mask and saw a different face; a familiar sense of gazing. "Let me help." The tabby reached for the bottle beside the husky, not once looking away. Exile was lost in his mind as he felt had a strange feeling about this person working his paws on his body. It felt wrong but also right at the same time. That's when he felt T-Bone leaning into him that he pushed him away and just flushed red.

"What are you…?"

"I'm sorry." T-Bone looked away from his stare of surprise. Exile could tell that he was sorry and had no intention of startling him in that sort of manner. The tabby got up and just went on his way. The husky felt bad that he didn't let the tabby kiss him. He thought about him as he waited a little longer in the shower; of the kiss that could have been.

* * *

Exile felt a bit better after the shower and roamed the hangar a bit. The clothes he was lent felt comfortable and they fit just right on him. A simple wife-beater shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans along with pair of old red sneakers. He was grateful for T-Bone for letting him borrow his clothes but he felt it was more for the tabby than for himself.

He stared at the sleek black jet that brought him here after the incident that caused massive chaos in the city. The other two didn't let him out when they had a brief contact with some lady they named Mrs. Briggs. The relief in their tones must have made them ease up when they saw her. All he heard was about the strange mutated cats and plantimals that attacked the city. The cat mutations must have been a done by General Parvo and Groomer.

Along the way, he managed to find the room where they seem to keep their missiles. It was a large room with barely any space for him to even walk straight. There were a lot of missiles count and most of them were regular projectiles than the ones he found labeled on the racks: Match Head, Buzz Saw, Spider, Mole, Banshee; so much more to see. Even further in the room he found a small table with blueprints and balled up papers. The current one on the desk was for a new missile that seemed way too complicated for him to apprehend.

After finally making his way back out, he stumbled upon the Danger Room. He wondered what it was and thought of going in before the small tom yelled at him to stop. Exile was confused as to why his new comrade would warn him in such a tone but quickly learned that the Danger Room was an obstacle course that prepped them for any form of possible danger and/or incidents. If he brought this idea back to Professor Shepherd, would they be going through such a dangerous trail?

Exile spent his hours exploring the remainder of the hangar and was just had about enough of the same concrete interior. There was one place he wanted to go but they told him to not even think about going up there yet until he was sure it was secure. By secure, he didn't know but was glad it was almost to that point. He waited on the small steps and was surprised to see T-Bone climb down from the top; even more to see him wearing something completely different and covered in what he smelled to be oil from an engine.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling better but quite boring to be down here." Exile said lying down on the cold pavement and resting his head on the palm of his paws. For some reason, he felt the need to show off his body as much as he could to the tabby that seemed to not be staring.

"You can come up now. I closed up shop so make your self at home." T-Bone said as he went to check on his partner. Exile was excited and climbed up to see that he ended up in a garage with a tireless, red and rusted old truck. Now, Exile knew what he meant by shop. It wasn't what he expected but he looked around and found many tools what mechanics needed to service cars.

He found a flight of stairs leading even higher and went for them to end up in a decent home like living room. The carpet had been removed but he could see traces of the remaining that still clung on the edges of the wall, the sofa was worn out and managed to still hold its current users, and a small beaten coffee table. His first stop was on the couch and leaned against it to finally have found something comfortable. It was then he didn't realize how tired and sleepy he was.

"I see you have taken the couch already." Razor was the first of the two to walk in and seeing him without his mask. His clothes had changed to something similar to what T-Bone was wearing and made his way to the kitchen. It came to him that he didn't know their real names and only knew them as their personas. Now that they have changed, they are like complete strangers to him.

"Comrades, what are your real names?"

"Huh?" T-Bone turned to him and face palmed. "I forgot that we never told you our names. I'm Chance and over there in the kitchen is Jake. I'm sorry we never got the chance to tell you."

"Bad news guys: we have nothing to eat. I'm going to make a quick run to the store and then I'll make us something to really dine on. If not, I'll just buy a pizza." Jake quickly got a pair of keys and went down the stares; the sound of a door being opened and then shut with a thud followed by the sound of a motor cycle seconds later. The sounds of revving faded away into the distant mound of junk piles.

"I wonder if Scaredy-Kat is on." Chance sat right next to the husky after turning on the television with the remote. He flipped to his channel and was glad to make it on time to his ongoing program.

"You watch cartoons? That is just childish." Exile received a huff from the tabby next to him and later burst into a fit of laughter. Strange as it was to watch a grown cat laughing at something so trivial, he couldn't help but smile at the innocence surrounding him. He was completely different from the cat he first met as T-Bone. Right now, Chance was truly himself. Exile went back to the memory of their almost kiss. His mask was removed. Was it Chance that he had met?

"You're awfully quiet for someone who's new to our world. Curiosity killed the kat?"

"I…uh…" His tone completely changed. Chance was staring directly at his eyes and he couldn't help but stare back into his golden ones. Exile felt his throat tighten and swallowed the imaginary load that kept him from speaking. "Your show…?"

"What about it?"

"It's over. Can we watch something else?" Exile was nervous. He tensed when the tabby's paw had touched his thigh and slowly felt him. Chance cooed him to relax. The tabby inched closer, Exile trying to back away but also fighting his temptation to take the plea coming from the tom. Soon, the husky was lying down on the couch and Chance right on top just staring into his eyes.

"Comrade…"

"Don't… Call me Chance." Exile was pressed hard by the tabby's kiss. He tried to break free but his need got the best of him and pulled the tabby closer. Those paws he liked so much worked their way under his shirt and onto his broad back; claws digging into his light blue fur. He arched his back pressing his chest closer to the tabby's; moaning as Chance explored his mouth with his rough tongue. Exile knew it was right. He had felt this very same sensation in his dreams. The slow pace, the heated embrace, the touch of his lover wanting to just hold him; it was Chance he was longing for.

"You're the one…" Exile stopped as if the tabby had read his mind. "You're the one I've dreamt about." The husky painfully pushed the tabby off him; hurt shown on Chance's face and once again looked away. He buried his face in his palms and remorse quickly took the husky.

"I guess I was wrong."

"You had those dreams too?" Just that one question made him look up. Hope glistened in the corner of his eyes as he nodded. Exile shared what he dreamt with the tabby and was given the same description when Chance told him his dream. It wasn't mere coincidence that they had the same dreams recurring every night. This was no longer a dream. They were leaning into each other; just inches away from making contact and getting lost in their eternal bliss.

"I'm back!" Exile quickly backed away and focused on the news that was on the small television. "I brought pizza and I didn't know what you liked Exile so I just got pepperoni."

"O-okay." Exile managed to say uneasy. He really hoped that Jake didn't pay much attention to him and was more focused on eating. Hope comes to help as he was granted that one plea.

"Come on," Chance smiled at him slightly blushing just as him. "You could use something to eat after a long day."

* * *

**Review! I'm back for sure and I love college! X3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The tabby couldn't keep his mind off the husky the entire night. He was restless, tossing and turning to the point it got him tired enough to sleep. His dreams took over as he recalled having Exile in his arms from when they united. It was finally a complete picture. Just like every night, the dreams took him to that high of pure pleasure; moaning his name and grinding onto his mattress as he pounded his lover in his dreams. Then the downside of the dreams came again; the interruption that always ended the dream.

He groaned when his alarm clock signaled it was time to prepare for work. Chance didn't want to get up from his bed and just wanted to simply return to the dream where he was simply connected with Exile. No matter how many times he had approached him with his feelings and need for love, Exile always seemed uncomfortable, but he was still responsive to his touches. Chance could tell that the husky still doubted the fact he was his match. Or maybe, after a week since he had shown up and nothing had happened since the attack, he was simply worried about his friends.

Jake had finished making the ID for Exile and was now free to explore the city. Chance usually companied the husky, showing him around town. No sooner, the city started to notice the light blue husky and was amazed that he was the first Caninus to be in their country. That's when he learned that Exile hated having a lot of attention on him.

Still not moved from his bed and huddling closer to the pillow in his arms, he simply returned to his sleep and passing yet another day of work. Chance ignored the alarm clock as best as he could and let it die out on its own, only to hear it blaring again five minutes later. His ears pinned down flat against his head. His door opened and he expected to be yelled at by Jake again like yesterday.

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"You are not like this. Everyday you are happy and now…" Chance mentally gasped hearing the husky's voice. He turned to face him and saw that he was worried. The tabby was about to turn away from his gaze when he saw Jake standing by his doorframe. Was if fair to them that he just stayed in bed wanting what he wants most?

"Chance, I'm not having you skip today because you suddenly fell into some depression. I need your help and Exile isn't going to take your place all the time." He cringed when he said that Exile took his spot. Chance didn't know that Exile would try to cover for him and not leave Jake to do everything on his own. Exile sacrificed his own day to search for his friends because the tabby was too stubborn to get up to do anything. With a defeated sigh, he sat up and rubbed his temple while telling his partner he would be right down.

Jake had left with a grunt and Exile was soon following. Chance wanted to stop him, but he felt that he was just going to get in his way. He took in a deep breathe, exhaled slowly, and then made for the shower. There he had some time to himself. Still having the remnants of his dreams, he began to pump his hardening tool. The tabby bit his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning. The image of having Exile sucking him off only made him pump faster and lean deeper into the shower walls. A quiet moan escaped him as he tilted his head back as he was reaching his end. Chance stopped for a while and let his free paw roam his body; imagining Exile doing just that. His paw began to pump his length again much more slowly and enjoying what little time he had left. It wasn't long before he was coming close. The tabby began to pump faster and trusting with his own rhythm he soon blew his load onto his chest and paws.

The shower washed little of what he had gotten on his chest as he just leaned on the wall. Chance was tired of having to indulge himself in this sort of manner when his lover was just a few rooms away. He hated having to wait for Exile to accept his feelings. The tabby was just too amorous with him to even keep the husky out of his mind. A thought came to him and decided to just do something special with him to prove he was his match.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Chance listened from the hood of an SUV as Exile asked if he could go tow for him while they both kept working. It wasn't fooling Chance though. He knew the reason for why Exile wanted to go and having some time to himself would clear the husky's mind from his worries.

"Alright. Just watch out for trouble. You know the city isn't a safe place anytime of day."

"I will be careful. Nothing will go wrong comrade." Exile said cheerfully as he accepted the keys from the small tom. The tabby watched him leave from the corner of his eyes and wished he could have said something but Exile wanted to be alone for the moment.

"He's really helpful. I wonder if he would decide to work with us for the time being." Jake asked his partner while returning to fix the muffler of the familiar sedan owned by their annoying grouchy costumer. She would always complain that her car would break down and blame them for not fixing it like they say they do.

"At least her threats are all barks without a bite." Chance said while connecting back the sparkplugs. "I wonder if she would ever report us to the auto club. Without us, she is just as immobile as her car there."

"Yeah," Jake laughed, "I'd be one happy tom if her car broke down and she couldn't get someone to fix it!"

Chance looked up and saw the brown van waiting just outside of the main gate. He asked if Jake ordered a package but he just replied with a simple 'no'. Chance stopped what he was doing and went to check what the guy wanted. The kat in the van stepped out with a small box and the familiar clipboard between his arms and chest.

"What did you order this time Chance?"

"It's for me?" He looked at the small box and was puzzled with what it could be. "I didn't order anything since last month. You sure you got the right guy Joseph?"

"The package has your name on it and for this address." He handed the box toward the tabby and waited to see what could be inside. Chance opened it and was surprised to what he found; an old keychain that was given to him as a kitten from his very own father; a special keychain at that. His old man made it out of his grandfather's old Enforcer pilot badge with a gold chain.

"Now that's something." Joseph said admiring the trinket. "I got too distracted; I forgot to make you sign this." Chance quickly signed the clipboard and said goodbye to the other friend he had. Upon arriving inside the garage, he took out the keychain again and just stared at it for a long time. He began to wonder why he was given back this keychain when he had returned it to his father after being kicked out of the Enforcers.

As Chance went to put it back in the box, he noticed the small sheet folded within. Taking it out and opening it carefully, he began to read the note to himself. He began to shudder. The more he read, the harder it was for him to stop and ball the piece of paper to throw it as far as he could. Chance took in a deep breathe and leaned forward on the table before him. One paw over his eyes to contain the tears that fought to run free. The tabby chocked a bit when Jake tapped his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" His face had quickly turned to concern the instant he saw how distressed Chance had become. The tabby had no words to express how heartbroken he was and the keychain was that very cause of it. It was made for him to show that they were proud that he wanted to become a pilot just like his grandfather and now that he was no longer an Enforcer, the return of the keychain meant that his family didn't want something that was all for nothing. Chance had been disowned.

Without thinking, Chance grabbed the keychain and threw it out of the garage. Jake had asked him what he threw but he just fell and began to sob at the horrible turn of event. Agitation caused him to punch the wall behind him and he began to curse the one person responsible for having him kicked out in the first place; increasing his hate all at once.

* * *

Several hours had passed and Chance was given some space from both Jake and Exile. He was clearly hurt and the smallest thing gave him a fit of anger. Jake had tried to calm him down but he only yelled at him for being too nosy. It got even worse when Exile tried to do the same and just glared at him for even trying to approach him. He still hadn't told Jake the reason for even breaking down and what the keychain was when the small tom went to pick it up. Chance just wanted to forget everything and go on with his life. His family had done it, so why can't he?

"Say, it's almost one o'clock." Jake said breaking the silence. "Should we go out for lunch or just make something here?" Nobody answered. Chance just kept what he was doing and hoped that he didn't have to say anything but his stomach argued otherwise.

"Let's go out." Chance huffed out. "I could use some fresh air." He stretched his arms out as they were getting tired from working underneath the vehicle. After washing his paws with the rag from his pocket, he started to make his way out the garage and walk toward the nearest deli shop on their block.

"I guess this would be the first time Exile had a sub from our usual place." Jake added along their walk. "If you want, I can choose your sub."

"No need for that comrade."

"I insist. It's my thanks for all the help you did for me. Besides, I would feel bad if I didn't."

"But-"

"Just let him do it Exile." Chance growled. He didn't know why he was so agitated all of a sudden and was telling himself to get over it. The only family he had left was Jake and… He stopped walking and so did the other two when he heard their steps stop along the dirt road. The tabby turned to face Exile and forgot that he was from another world. Saying that he was family now would only make it painful when it was time for him to head back.

"I'm sorry…"

"It is okay comrade. I am the one sorry for making you mad." Chance smiled a bit and liked that Exile was always a kind spirit and not once ever saw the need to get angry at anybody. He guessed that maybe the husky could sense his agitation and kept his distance.

"So are we still heading out for lunch?" Jake asked breaking the two from their eye contact. Chance saw that his friend was giving them a strange a look and only punched Jake's arm playfully and began to run away. Jake yelled after him and was glad that he managed to get the small tom to get off any form of suspicion; for now.

Chance was almost breathing for air when he reached the deli shop before Jake and Exile. He smirked at the victory of having to finally beat Jake for once in a race without any form of obstacle in the way. Exile came in last and was breathless upon arriving after Jake. The tabby got the punch back and laughed at the effort Jake had to hurt him back. He offered a paw to the husky and was graciously taken. It's been too long since he felt his touch and for that brief moment he loved it.

"Hey," Jake called out when the three entered the shop.

"Hey guys. The usual subs?" the she-kat asked when she saw the same costumers walking in. Chance noticed her confusion when she laid her eyes on Exile. "Who's your friend?"

"This big guy is Exile. He's a Caninus from Esk and he's living with us for the moment. And yeah, we'll take the usual." Jake replied.

The she-kat began right away on their order as the three went to sit down in a vacant table. Chance sat right next to Exile and used his tail to brush against the husky's thigh. A smile grew on his face when the husky blushed and responded with the same action. Their tails found each other and entwined. This made Chance happy that Exile was giving him a chance.

"Now that we're here, what's been eating you Chance?" Jake asked. Chance lost his smile but he kept a good hold on Exile's tail and could tell that the husky was beginning to worry again.

"The keychain was a gift that my father made from the very Enforcer pilot badge that was given to my grandfather. He passed away when I was a kitten and I told my old man that I wanted to a pilot just like him. I kept the keychain with me the whole time until the day we were booted from the Enforcers. I sent it back to my father telling him I no longer needed it for being kicked out and they returned it to me to remind me of the shame I brought them and my grandfather's name. In other words, they disowned me." The tabby felt he was about to start again with his stirred emotions but Exile placed a paw on his shoulder for reassurance.

"But that accident wasn't our fault buddy. If Feral hadn't gotten in the way, we could still be Enforcers and fighting crime the old fashion way but fate has made us who we are now." Chance knew that was true and he loved being a SWAT Kat and a hero. The people of the city greatly depended on them just as much as they depended on their Enforcers. He had seen how kittens looked up to him with a smile and praise, calling him a super hero and the most awesome one of the two.

"Oh, our subs are ready. I'll go get them." The tabby saw his friend get up and head toward the cashier. It was at that short time that Exile was the first to make a move on him by landing a kiss.

"You do not need to feel sad. We will be with you always comrade." The light blue husky gave him a soft smile and let go of the tabby as Jake was making his way back. The small tom handed them their sub and in no time they began to eat and chat. All the emotions Chance had just melted away. He turned to talk with Exile when his face showed the sign of shock and disbelief. Chance quickly turned toward the direction and saw someone standing in the middle of the road.

"Who is…?"

"Blitz…" He heard the husky say. It was then that Jake had also turned to see what they were looking at. They watched the being just stand there and staring back at them. This scared them and both toms had a terrible feeling about the guy. Exile didn't hesitate to get out of his seat and head over to his comrade and Chance was right behind him. Exile stopped at the edge of the sidewalk and called out to him, not getting a response back.

Now Chance had a good look at the other Rover that was partners with Exile. He wasn't wearing the heavy suit of armor like the first day they met the husky. This guy was dressed normally to fit with the crowd of citizens of the city with his blue button-up shirt and black jeans. It was strange that he was dressed this way and just glaring at them from the short distance apart.

"Exile…" The other spoke harshly as shadows from the ground began to take solid form around the canine. "You are a traitor." The shadows were quickly launched at Exile and the husky dodged in time to avoid being hit. The shadows hit the wall of the building with what sounded like a blade being struck.

"Blitz! What has happened to you?"

"My master enhanced my ability and now my own shadow can cut through just about anything. No longer do I need to rush at my enemies and make myself look like a fool. I have a job to do and I do not wish to fail!"

The shadows spawned eyes and sharp teeth as if his own shadow was a creature itself. Chance knew heading to the scrap yard would only make it more dangerous for them but they were unarmed and at a disadvantage. He turned to Jake and saw he had brought a gadget just in case for situations like these.

"Hate to break it to ya, but we ain't going down without a fight!" The small tom fired a small rocket and in a flash it was sliced before it could get any closer to their enemy. The explosion knocked them down and crashing at the base of the building behind them. The smoke was quickly cleared away with Blitz's shadows being swung around and he slowly made his way toward Exile. Chance tried to get back to his feet to stop him but he was surrounded by shadows with spikes waiting to pierce him if he dared to inch closer.

All he could was watch as this guy advanced toward the light blue husky. He was wondering why Exile hadn't tried to escape or even fight back with the powers he possessed. It was when Chance saw the look on his eyes; fear, shock, and an impending death.

"Exile, old friend, your time on this world is not yet done. You were not the reason I came here. I came for someone else." The Doberman's glare burned right through the tabby and he could feel it. It was intimidating and overwhelming with a dark aura that weakened his focus and turned it to fear. A large paw like shadow went for him and he closed his eyes shut but nothing happened. The grunt that came wasn't from him, but from his partner.

"JAKE!"

"Sad really. I was ordered to only take him. Shame I couldn't kill you two." The Doberman brought the small tom closer to him and placed a claw on Jake's cheek. Chance noticed that Jake was barely conscious and trying to glare down at the guy kidnapping him.

"And don't worry. Your little secret is safe with us, SWAT Kat." The Doberman laughed uncontrollably as he disappeared by wrapping himself with the shadows and faded out of sight. Chance first reaction once he was set free was to rush to Exile's side and help him. The husky was shaken really bad and was apologizing to the tabby of what just happened. Chance didn't want the husky to think it was his fault since he had nothing to do with it but he was worried about the sudden change of their situation. Jake was taken away and Exile's friends are probably just like Blitz. Even worse, the enemy knew they were the SWAT Kats.

* * *

**Sorry... I just love making things really difficult. You know the drill, Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Both Exile and Chance had returned from yet another search through the night. The tabby had gotten extremely fatigued from their endless search from day to-night and had closed the shop for what he put up as gone to vacation. They spent most of their time in the hangar, using whatever method Jake had invented to search the city in and out. But the readings always came out nothing. Chance had a thought and decided to try the outskirts of the city. Every stretch of forest, the vast desert with no rock left un-turned, and the swamps with their covered caves and crevices explored. Even with all that effort, they still found nothing.

Exile himself was feeling rather exhausted helping his only comrade search for his friend. Not only was he helping the tabby, he was doing for the welfare of his own family. There was no sign of Blitz since he appeared and made off with Jake. Chance was starting to panic and it wasn't good if he had yet another breakdown. Being locked down in the hangar didn't do them much good either.

"You should get some sleep comrade. It is no good for you to stay awake at night." Exile asked with all the energy he had left to even speak. His eyes were begging to stay closed as he made his way blindly to the bed.

"I can't. I have to keep searching. Maybe the computer found something this time. I…I'm not going to rest until I know that my buddy is alright." Chance argued against the husky's plea. Exile knew that if the tabby kept this up, Chance would only fall ill and become too sick to even fly the jet.

"You need rest. Come comrade," Exile took hold of the tabby's arm and was soon made to let go. The husky didn't want to waste most of his energy fighting against the tabby but he didn't have a choice. Exile tried again, only with a firmer grip, and hauled the tabby to the beds set up for the night. He felt Chance trying to struggle free but Exile knew his trying was effortless since he had super strength.

Exile forced that tabby to his bed and when Chance made a run for it, the husky only grabbed him again to force him back, but he had lost his footing and fell on the bed with Chance collapsed atop of him.

Chance didn't struggle to get up now. He only stared into the husky's icy blue eyes and was lost from thought. Everything around him had seemed to dissipate and the only thing he saw was Exile. How it had been so long since he felt the body of the strange canine from another world against his. With curious paws, he caressed the side of the husky's back and elicited a soft moan. The tabby licked the side of Exile's neck. The husky arched his back and the tabby's paws held firmly on his back; pulling him closer with every grinding motion. Exile had worked to undo the flight suit and slip his paws to feel the tabby's muscled chest and abdomen making the tabby growl hotly. Chance sat up and removed the top part of his flight suit to allow Exile to explore him even more. He lowered down and landed a passionate kiss, both moaning wantonly toward their deep kiss.

"Is this a dream?" Chance whispered as he nuzzled the canine's cheeks.

"This too real to be dream…" The husky moaned softly from the tabby's constant grinding. Exile felt how hot Chance had become and the canine consciously wrapped his legs around the tabby's waist. He wanted to feel more. Regardless of their lack of energy, they somehow managed to find the stamina to finally explore the other's body.

Chance had removed the husky's shirt and nuzzled against the muscled white furred chest. Exile submitted to the tabby and allowed him to wonder; enjoying the tentative touches brought from his lover. The husky's paws roamed Chance's broad back and worked his way to the tabby's tail; stroking it in his paws. Chance hadn't felt anyone touch him that way that he moaned from the strokes. The tabby was growing harder and he felt the canine was as well.

This time Chance had removed the rest of his suit and was now only in his glory, and watched Exile teasingly remove the pants that welcomed the hardened tool. Both returned to their longing touches and strokes. Chance had taken both of their cocks in his paws and pumped while he locked lips. Exile wrapped his arms around the tabby and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss and allow their tongues more entry. The husky was groaning heavily into the tabby and in turn so was the tabby with his light thrust that matched with his pumping.

They were both lost in their pleasurable euphoria. The husky clawed Chance's back from the wonderful paw work of their shafts. He leaned his body closer to the tabby and their muscled bodies rubbed each other causing them to wildly increase the kissing with hotter passion. Chance bit down on Exile's neck and forced a bit of blood to ooze out, but the husky groaned wanton of the mark left behind. The husky returned the bite, making the tabby growl in pain but was later groaning to Exile's lick of Chance's mark. The tabby met the canine's lips again. From the slow strokes Chance had taken he began to pump slightly faster.

Exile was on the edge. He was moaning deeply that he broke off the kiss to aloud his lust. Chance groaned, gritted his teeth as he pumped faster, tightened his grip, and both released their load on each other's abdomens. The husky moaned softly as he caressed the tabby's face with his paw. Chance smiled softly before his eyes fell shut and succumbed to sleep for once in many days of restless nights. Exile nuzzled the tabby and held him close to make sure that in the morning he wakes up that this wasn't a dream.

* * *

The humming of machinery and faint static filled the dark eerie chamber. Moldy brick walls did wonders to the massive noise that the inventions caused when they were in use and now it was about finished with their latest creation of the captured SWAT Kat. A grin grew on the man's face when the door slid open and the steam released its heat from the hours of massive junctions.

"There you are Dark Kat. One super powered SWAT Puss in your command." Parvo said as they watched the cinnamon tom weakly walk out. The general waited patiently for the tom to stand straight and present himself for the following steps.

"Excellent; SWAT Kat… What is your name?" Dark Kat asked with full authority in his voice. His Creeplings watched intensively from the ceiling; making sure their master was well protected for when the DNA infusion was a fail yet again.

Jake's eyes tried to dilate to normal vision and perked at the heavy tone. When his eyes fully opened, he saw Dark Kat and the two strange humans that they called themselves. A nagging feeling tried to make him react but he suppressed any form of negligence, stood up straight, and stared directly at his master.

"Jake Clawson…masters." A deep voice answered.

"It was a success." Groomer said on a job well done. "What should we do now General?" Her boss turned the big evil tom and waited for further instructions, but Dark Kat only kept a concerned look across his muzzle.

"Get our new weapon into his uniform and prepare him for training. His mental capacity holds up well now, but what if his emotions get out of hand?" Groomer glared at the tom from behind Parvo and wished that his trust on her wasn't near the edge of being killed for upsetting the plans like Dr. Viper. She mentally gasped that the mutated kat was still breathing through sheer mercy.

"Excellent idea," Parvo agreed, "Groomer," his trusted right hand stood ready with her familiar salute. "Get our new recruit into his new clothes and instruct him on his training. And also," His grin scared her a bit and knew what he was going to say next, "release the hounds."

"Right away sir." Groomer walked toward the small tom and ordered Jake to follow. It was strange that in this world, General Parvo was being acceptant to the idea of feline soldiers when back on Earth, the generals hate for cats was stronger than his ambition to dominate the world.

Groomer stopped at a door and input the code needed to get access to the room further. The doors slid open and she walked in with the new weapon they broke of his will. She tapped another control panel and in came a metallic case from the slots on the wall with the new uniform.

"Put on your uniform and listen as I tell you of your trial." She stepped back to allow the small tom some space. His grunt gave her a sign to continue and willed to listen. "You are to defend yourself without using too much of your new powers. The three you will be training with are not going to hold back and neither should you. If you pass the necessary qualifications of our trial, you are free until you receive orders from your masters."

"Aren't you also my master?" Jake asked with piercing violet eyes. She was already used to the odd color of his eyes as the new Rovers also have the same eye color due to the DNA transformation.

"I am merely used to tell and only obey the general."

"So you're just another pawn like us." Jake's words hit her hard and gaped at the tom for openly saying his thoughts. But what made her fear for her life was that his voice changed to his regular tone than the tone that demonstrated after his questioning.

"You can still… I'm not a pawn like the rest of you. I can still give orders like the general and you will obey me." Jake stood straight and nodded after an apology toward his commanding officer. "Now, if you can please follow me, we will begin your training."

* * *

"General, what do you think of your…partner?" Dark Kat asked without trailing away from the coliseum that they built just for their purpose.

"She's been my partner for many years. I have full faith in her and she rarely fails on my commands." Parvo said with gusto of his partner. "But the Rovers did become problematic for her to handle alone." Dark Kat's grim chuckle caused the man to leer at the evil tom.

"She has done well and exceeded my expectations. I see why you keep her around."

"Thank you your ugliness." Parvo said jokingly. "I suppose you're anxious as to see what your new weapon can do. Don't worry about it too much Dark Kat; Groomer knows what she is doing."

"_Jake is all set sir."_ Groomer's voice boomed from the speakers nearby.

"Commence the training."

"_Right away, Dark Kat."_

* * *

Jake stepped out into the open once the gate had opened. The only lights came from the spot lights provided from his masters to spot him clearly in the open field of his training session. His outfit fit perfectly and allowed easy movement. The only thing he hated about it was the armor that made him feel uncomfortable around his shoulders, torso, and legs.

"_Commence the training._" The small tom heard his master and took his stance as the other gates opened and heard the instant rush of his sparing partners. His first encounter was a blond canine that instantly appeared before him with a massive blow to his jaw. Jake flew a few feet before gaining his balance and landed perfectly on his feet and paw. The canine tried to punch him again but Jake sidestepped and kneed the canine with equal force; winding the blond canine at the same time.

The canine had no time to escape as Jake landed fast, weak punches on him. Jake sensed the approach of another and quickly jumped out the way. His eyes landed on a female canine, growling deep within her throat and fired a pulsing blast from her maw. Jake had enough time to avoid the blast after bouncing off the brick wall. The blond canine appeared before him with a flash and kicked him to the ground hard. The small tom coughed up blood from the impact and groaned loudly.

Shadows slowly crept up to his shaking body grabbed him by his arms and legs. Jake tried to follow where the shadows were coming from but they came from all directions. The sounds of sharp metal sliding against rock penetrated his ears and looked around frantically for his assailant.

"You're still weak little kitty cat." The voice got Jake's attention and turned to the German shepherd now standing in the light. Fragments of his presence flashed before his eyes and he screamed in intense fury. Jake pulled his shadow bindings together and caused the shadows to rip to set him free. Before he hit the ground where the shadows threatened to catch him, he grabbed a looming shadow and used it to fall in the darkness where he was safe from the black and brown canine.

Jake immediately felt the blond canine behind him and grabbed his arm to toss his body to the approaching female in hot pursuit. The small tom quickly pressed his paws together and energy surrounded both canines and succumbed to powerful gale slicing winds. Blood, fur, and bits of earth flew around. Jake's visions were becoming hazy after his attempt and fell to a knee.

"That was impressive kitty cat," Jake quickly stood on both feet and turned to meet the black and brown canine. He growled at him and waited for him to do something but there was nothing coming from him. Jake couldn't help but feel that he was extremely angry at his own ally and didn't know why. "But you're still a whelp to us. Prove that we can rely on you." The black and brown canine then walked off with his back turned to the small tom and didn't look back.

"_Excellent work my new recruit. You have proved some use to us."_ Parvo's voice announced from the intercoms. Jake turned to the two canines now standing on their feet with a strange red spark surrounding them

"You didn't have to kill us new recruit." The blond canine spoke with depression hanging on every word as he worked on fixing his neck into place. "I'm just lucky I didn't get too hurt."

"Don't worry about Hunter," the female said gruffly and annoyed. "Just stay out of my way and you won't get killed."

"Be nice Collien," The female canine turned and glared down at Hunter. "Or…maybe not…" Hunter hung his head down, tail wrapped against his right leg and followed behind slowly while mumbling something under his breath.

Jake had proven to his new masters that he was absolutely ready for their operations to go under way. The small tom was given a place to stay and his first assignment handed to him by Dark Kat himself.

"Go into the city and get yourself known. I want the city to fear you before we execute our plans."

* * *

**Review... Review. REVIEW! X3**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWAT KATS/ROAD ROVERS AND THIS STORY IS INTENDED FOR 18 YEARS AND OLDER. M/M~MALE ON MALE LOVE.**

Chapter 6

The tabby smiled for having to wake up besides the husky. For once his dreams had not ended for this time it was real and had his lover around his arms. Chance watched Exile sleep; the husky's ears flicked cutely from a twitch. He leaned in and licked the alien dog on his cheeks causing a soft groan of satisfaction. Suddenly, the tabby was pulled into a passionate kiss that took his breath away

"Morning Comrade..."

"I told you," the tabby climbed over the canine while smirking devilishly at his mate, "call me Chance." He slipped his paw to fondle the canine's balls. Exile groaned softly at the touch of the tabby's fingers as it slowly slipped down over his hole. The husky bucked his hips as a finger teased to enter with a gentle thrust and blushed lightly from the tabby's play.

The alarm went off to the tabby's annoyance and growled at the sudden interruption for having some time to explore their bodies. Chance climbed out of bed and went to answer the Deputy Mayor's emergency call.

"What is it Miss Brigs?" The tabby said in his T-Bone tone; wishing he was a little calmer with how harsh he sounded.

"T… T-Bone," Callie replied a bit shocked, "something horrible is going down in the city again! Commander Feral and his Enforcers are having trouble containing him and… Oh God…"

"Miss Briggs… What's going on? Well try our best to handle it!"

"I know the attacker! Jake Clawson is attacking Megakat City! I thought he was a sweet tom…"

Chance thought he just heard her wrong. A hard pang hit him in his chest at the thought of his friend attacking the city without reason. The tabby gritted his teeth and tried to deny what he was hearing. "We're on our way!"

"Chance…" Exile came up from behind with his arms wrapping around the tabby. The husky was pushed away with a shove as Chance went to put on his flight suit again. Exile didn't want to get his mate frustrated any further and went to suit up himself.

It was an old military uniform that was found in the hangar and big enough for the husky to use. He used a bandana to cover his face much like T-Bone's and slipped on a pair of gloves to finish up. With a his preparations complete, Exile kept his Road Rover demeanor with a new look; black heavy boots, gray military cargo pants, a black t-shirt under a green bullet proof vest with black strips with hooks and satchels for items.

With a quick glance toward T-Bone, they both nodded and went on separate vehicles; T-Bone with the Turbokat and Exile used the Thunder Truck. It was strange that he had to go by a no name while going on patrol and telling the citizens of his alliance with the SWAT Kats. It didn't feel the same to him, being a vigilante, and felt that he was being a burden on Chance. But his thoughts were mostly seeing if the truth of the call really was Jake.

* * *

T-Bone quickly flew to the scene as there was destruction straight ahead of his sight. With fast turn of his stick, he dodged a chuck of a nearby building suddenly exploding. A visible green energy blew the dust away and cleared the scene with a normal tom standing dab middle of the streets.

"That can't be…" T-Bone fiddled with his scope to get a better look and was confirmed to see that it was definitely his buddy Jake. "There's no way! This has to be some kind of trick!"

"Commander, he stopped his advance!"

"All units, fire!" T-Bone wanted to act but if he tried to interfere with saving someone he thinks is his partner could give the Enforcers a reason to call the SWAT Kats criminals. He watched in pain as wave after wave ammunition hit the small framed tom and drop dead with a puddle of blood forming quickly on the ground. Without thinking, he quickly went to land to jet in the scene.

"He can't be dead… There's no way! I have to make sure it's him…" The tabby landed before the Enforcers as they moved to get the body. T-Bone quickly jumped out of jet and stopped to the Commander's call to stop. It wasn't the usual frustrated call, but one of extreme worry. His ears flicked to the sound of static and an annoyed groan coming from behind him.

"That's the second time I was killed…" The tabby's eyes widened as a tom that looked like Jake stood back on his own two feet. "Hehehe… Not bad Commander. Didn't expect to be stopped a second time."

"You're not… But you look like him!" T-Bone pointed his glovatrix at the imposter and shook in fear. This Jake had a much deeper tone and sounded acted more masculine than the usual Razor alias. "What have you done with Jake!?"

"What are you talking about T-Bone?" Jake sneered. "I am Jake. You know that better than any of us, Chance." T-Bone dropped his hold and stepped back as his identity was spilled out in front of everyone. "I'm sorry buddy. Did I just tell everyone who you are? It's about time too! I'm sick of being a SWAT Kat! This city… It's too much to handle! Megakat needs to be destroyed!"

"Listen to yourself!" T-Bone removed his bandana and glared directly at his partner. Gasps from the Enforcers around him couldn't believe that it was indeed the former Enforcer pilot. "This isn't you! We promised to protect Megakat together! You weren't alone in this!"

"Fuck that!" Jake yelled. "You only wanted to fly! I did most of the work while you acted like a fucking kitten! You sat and watched bloody cartoons! You sneaked out of the garage to have sex with just about anyone! I'm sick of me being the only responsible one!" Jake held up a paw and Chance just stood there as energy formed around his friend's paw. "Die… Just fucking drop dead!"

"_Hey Jake," Chance ran toward his friend who was busy working on an engine of a jet. The tabby whistled at the sight and grinned knowing it was almost complete. "You have to see what I found!"_

"_Can't it wait till later?" Jake gave his friend a tired look with a soft smile. But Chance's face turned to disappointment and a slight frown after what he said. "Alright…"_

_Chance led his friend to a room he finally managed to open with his lock picks. "You ready to see inside?"_

"_Just open the damn door so I can back to work."_

_The tabby opened the door and pushed Jake inside. The small tom was left mouth agape as he marveled at the sight of flight suits. Some were torn and damaged but several were still good. "We don't have to make our suits after all! We can just find one our size in here and adjust it a little! We're one step closer to realizing our new life's mission."_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Is that all you got?" Chance blocked a punch his partner threw at him. The tabby grabbed Jake's arm and threw him over; sending the tom landing on the wall and pouncing back. The force itself was enough to push him off balance and land on his back rather hard._

"_You shouldn't be so cocky." Jake said annoyed at as he got off his friend. The small tom made his way out of the training room and back to get working on their jet._

"_Need any help buddy?"_

"_I got it Chance. Why don't you take a break?"_

"_You're seriously going to call yourself after something you just ate Chance?"_

"_Don't mess with that Chance! It's highly delicate and I don't want you to ruin it!"_

"_Chance…"_

"_Chance,"_

"_Chance!"_

'_But… It was your idea to become vigilantes.'_ Chance thought. _'You wanted to fly just as badly as I did. You wanted to keep being a hero. Is this…how you really feel?'_

"Just fucking drop dead!" The energy surrounding Jake's paw fired a powerful gust of wind. Chance stood there and watched in horror as the energy got closer. A hard thrust to his body moved him out of the way and the winds sliced the pavement and anything in its path creating dust and debris.

"You okay Comrade?" Exile's voice brought him back into sense and embraced him close for saving his life.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jake laughed wickedly at the destruction and the pathetic state of his former partner. "I always knew you were weak Chance. You believed everything I said. I deceived you so I could get to kill you but it seems I have to finish you off the old fashioned way."

"Jake… You're trying to kill me? Why?"

"Whoa there pal, let's get one thing straight," Jake said as his eyes turned from auburn to violet, "I'm not actually the Jake you know. I have access to his memories and I know everything he knows and more. My name for now is Jake Clawson but in reality, I am not."

"_No longer do I need to rush at my enemies and make myself look like a fool."_ Exile now understood why Blitz was acting so strange. Jake's behavior now was hostile but the memories were used against Chance in order to weaken him. Just like how he had succumbed to Blitz's words.

"But I'm getting tired of the unwanted audience." Jake waved his arm to the building on his right and shearing winds caused the entire building to collapse. The small tom continued to destroy buildings around them until both Chance and Exile were the only ones within the circle of debris. "Now there is no place for you to run."

"That is what you think!" Exile hoisted large rubble of what was a wall and chucked it toward Jake. The small tom raised a paw and waited for his power to gather and when the object was in range, he fired and turned the entire brick wall into dust. The blast Jake fired kept going until it hit the husky dead on. Exile yelled his pain as sharp winds sliced his clothes and left cuts around his body.

"You're stronger than I thought. I expected no less from a visitor of Earth. But can you take another hit?" Jake fired another blast from his paw and Exile couldn't move fast enough. He screamed again as the husky bore more cuts and blood was threatening to black him out.

"Maybe I don't have to kill either of you. I could easily turn you both in to Dark Kat and make weapons out you. Just like he did with you me and your other friends."

"Jake…" Chance stood up and held his glovatrix firmly on his friend. "Think about what you're doing! I know you're in there!" The tabby fired a mini-missile that was instantly destroyed in front of him. The debris of the spider missile didn't help as it lashed his face.

"I do not possess your friend. I am Jake and at the same time, I'm not." Jake walked over to the tabby struggling to get back up. With a shove, Chance rolled on his back and was grabbed by his flight suit. "You want your friend back? Well here I am. I know you've been looking for me. You've become pathetic and it makes me sick knowing you can't do shit without me."

"Jake, stop… Whatever issues you have… We can try to work them out buddy." The tabby struggled to speak. He gasped when Jake raised his paw again with his new power forming again.

"I'm done talking and I'm done with you." But before Jake could release his energy, his entire arm was casted in ice. The small tom turned back and glared at the husky with a smirk; impressed that Exile was still alive.

"You think this is going to slow me down?" Jake raised his frozen arm and released him power causing it to break the ice and destroying his arm. Chance and Exile gasp as they watch the small tom bleed out a bit before static formed around his stubbed arm and began to regenerate bone, muscle, skin, and fur like new again. Jake tested his new arm to see if everything was in perfect sync and was pleased with the outcome.

"I've played long enough with the both of you. It's time to die." Jake was about to take his first step before he jumped out of the way of an in coming rocket. The small tom waited for the smoke to clear but another rocket cut its way through the smoke and landed right in front of him.

"Stay back! We have more where that came from!" A brown furred canine spoke as he pointed his rocket at Jake who was healing himself again from the explosion.

"Tch! I have completed my mission anyways… HUNTER!" And in blink of an eye, the blond canine appeared from nowhere and held on to Jake for one second before disappearing into thin air.

"Damn it!" The canine cursed as he lowered his rocket. Exile couldn't make out who this dog was and why was he helping them. His gaze turned toward large muscled dog going to pick up Chance and struggled to get up but his cuts made it difficult to stand and move.

"Easy Exile… Don't force yourself to move."

"How is it you know my Comrade?" Exile asked the canine.

"You really can't recognize me? It's my Scout. Or should I say Muzzle?" The husky blacked out and hit the ground with a thud. The Rottweiler quickly came to Exile's side and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"We have to go!" The bigger canine nodded and picked up Chance. Both canines ran toward their own vehicle and drove away from the law enforcement just about to make their appearance.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWAT KATS/ROAD ROVERS AND THIS STORY IS INTENDED FOR 18 YEARS AND OLDER. M/M~MALE ON MALE LOVE.**

**Before you guys get confused, I made Shag able to speak in this chapter. More will be explained in a later chapter as to why. As for their attire, Shag is wearing a simple brown sleeveless shirt and military green jeans and Scout's is explained in this chapter. Why the normal clothes? It's also explained in this chapter.**

Chapter 7

"_I always knew you were weak Chance. …Seems I'll have to kill you the old fashioned way."_

Chance woke up abruptly from his horrible dream. He sat up and rubbed a paw over his face to feel that he had been sweating throughout his nightmare. His breathing was broken. A sharp sting caused him to retract his paw when he moved over the lashed mark on his cheek.

"So it wasn't a dream… That really happened?"

"Of course it wasn't a dream." A new voice said from the door. A red-brown furred creature leaned against the frame with his arms folded and glared at him with cold eyes. "We witnessed the entire scene between you and that thing. I was going to question you if you have any part of Parvo's plans but that was ruled out since my buddy Hunter helped in his escape."

"I didn't want to believe it was him. Jake would never say those things." Chance tightened his paws and gritted his teeth. "Dark Kat is behind all this. We have to find him and the humans that are helping him!" The tabby winced from the pain around his abdomen and saw he patched with bandages and a faint stain of blood.

"You can't move much. Shag had to remove a large piece of metal that made its way inside you. I noticed it when my friend's fur was tainted red."

"Why are you helping me…?"

"Scout," The Rottweiler said, "and you helped my friend Exile stay safe. The least I can do is the same."

"Where is he? Show me where you're putting Exile." Chance begged as he climbed out of bed and holding on to his wound. "I have to see for myself that he's okay."

"You're not supposed to move!" Scout growled loudly and snarled at him. Chance had never been so intimidated by someone before that he actually obeyed the canine's order and went back on his spare bed. "You'll leave once your wound is healed and feeling better. Exile is under our care now so we won't need your help anymore."

"I'm not leaving… I'm staying here with Exile!"

"You'll leave once we're done treating you!"

"You can't make me leave!"

"Why can't I?" Scout asked annoyed by the tabby's rude behavior toward him. He saw that Chance looked away and growled quietly to himself, but the Rottweiler snarled again and made the tabby flinch.

"I can't leave because Exile and I…"

"Scout," another canine came from the behind and motioned for the Rottweiler to follow. Scout gave the tabby one last look and saw that cat had relaxed a bit. "You asked about the marks on Exile's neck, right?"

"Yeah; I need to know if it was the cat that did that to him."

"The cat did give him the marks,"

"I knew it!" Scout growled softly as he punched his fists together. "He's gonna get the boot for sure."

"But the cat also has bite marks on his neck." Shag explained. The Rottweiler looked confused and turned to face his newly changed partner. "I noticed them when I was seeing for an exact match of his bite. The cat has bite marks that fit Exile's own bite."

"What does that mean? Were they in a fight?" Scout looked even more confused at to why the tabby would have bite marks.

"You're fairly new to being a Canosapien and you haven't fully experienced the human/animal mix desire." Shag said with as he scratched the back of his head. "Exile and the tabby are bonded."

"Bonded? You mean their…?" The muscled sheepdog nodded and Scout blushed brightly at the thought of talking to someone who had interests in males. "That explains why the cat was acting nervous and weird. I should probably apologize."

"And show him where Exile is because he seems to be a bit flustered." Shag pointed out. "There's a wheelchair in the back so it'll be easier to take him."

"How do you know so much about bonded mates?" Scout asked with his arms crossed. He watched the sheepdog pull up his sleeveless brown shirt and reach into his plushy fur to pull out a book that read _How to Understand Your Instincts_. "Why would you carry this around?"

"Curiosity has always been my weakness."

* * *

Chance was confused when the Rottweiler allowed him to see Exile but he ignored it and was more concerned with being able to see the husky. Scout had not a said a thing and never made eye contact with him. Even the faintest eye contact made the Rottweiler look away slightly pink on his cheeks.

'_They didn't find out, did they?'_ Chance thought. The wheelchair turned toward a door and it opened on its own allowing them entrance. There, he saw the light blue furred husky but he looked different. This one was lying on its side and had bandages around its body that were made for it.

"Sorry you couldn't see Exile in the form you're used to but his injuries were too big to tackle in Canosapien form." Scout said as went over to check on the husky. "In his canine form, we could easily slow down his bleeding by reducing the size of the cuts. You wanted to see Exile, here he is."

Scout was surprised how quick the tabby had accepted that it was Exile he was looking at. He watched as the tabby petted the husky behind his ear and down like he knew how to care for him. It was strange for the Rottweiler to see such affection in front of him since in his canine form he was avoided. As a canosapien, his mind was normal and he could think straight. As Muzzle, his mind raced and his only thoughts on were trying to escape the bondage holding him down.

"You know it's rude to stare." The tabby spoke out but didn't look away from Exile. Scout blushed and quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry… I'm just not used to what you're doing." The Rottweiler began to head out and leave the tabby to his mate. "I'll come for you when it's time for your meal…"

"Chance," the tabby said.

"Right," The doors slid shut when he stepped out and felt a frustrating sensation in his mind. Something was nagging him to get mad at the tabby but he suppressed it as best as he could. _'Why am I feeling this way?'_

"Scout," The sheepdog ran up to him and lost his jovial smile upon seeing the Rottweiler's scowl. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Scout blushed as he passed the sheepdog with his paws in his pockets. He went back to what Shag had told him earlier about his human/animal instincts. Maybe what he was feeling was something from his human side. He didn't like it and just wanted to get rid of it.

"Look, if there's something bothering you, why not talk to the Professor. He can probably tell you what you're going through. Remember what he told us, if we feel strange or out of the ordinary, we come to him."

* * *

Scout knocked on the door softly and was immediately told to come in. The Rottweiler liked being the Professor since he always made him feel happy and at home. "Now isn't this a surprise. What can I do for you Scout?"

"Professor Shepherd, I need help understanding what I'm feeling." Scout went nervous as soon as he began speaking. "Since we brought Exile and Chance,"

"Chance? You mean the cat?"

"Yes, ever since we brought them here, everything was normal until I saw how Chance was acting around Exile. It wasn't normal petting the tabby was doing. It made me frustrated and wanted the tabby to stop. But at the same time…"

"You wanted to be petted that way too." Scout quickly looked up at the Professor with amazement at how accurate he was. "Could it be that you got jealous of Exile getting affection from someone who he found to be his mate?"

"Jealous…" The Rottweiler stood up growling, "I'm not jealous!" The Professor didn't budge to his invasion and stepped back wondering why he just flared up like that. Everything just didn't seem to add up right and was having trouble getting his mind back into track. That frustrated feeling came back and he was huffing for air as he sat back down on the leather chair.

"Why am I feeling this way?" Scout sobbed. His paws tried to stop his tears from coming out but his emotions were going crazy.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have you turned into a Canosapien. You are having trouble controlling your emotions. We should turn you back to normal form-"

"I don't want to go back being a regular dog!" Scout yelled to the Professor's. "I can finally have some self control for once in this form. Shag said that I'm new to being human mixed. I have to adjust with my new body. Give me one more chance and I'll show you I can control my emotions. Please…"

"I'll give you one more chance but if you loss control again, I'll have Shag force you into the Canomutator." Professor Shepherd said leaning on his chair.

"By the way," Scout looked up to see a friendly smile on his old master's face, "how is Shag adjusting to his fully transfused Road Rover?"

"He's the same but I have to say he's gotten a lot happier and doesn't quiver like he used to." Scout smiled. "He's been really useful when we were in that other world and always supporting me when I felt odd. It's a good thing he was there or I would be going crazy with what I have been going through."

"Are you saying this isn't the first time you've had your emotions get out of control?"

"No, my emotions weren't as strong then as they were now." The Rottweiler explained. Professor Shepherd had a slight glare on Scout but he waved off that thought in order to not have him go through another emotional issue.

"Very well. I'll be expecting you to tell our guest that he is no longer in his world. Is that understood?" Scout stood up and saluted his master exactly as Hunter would. Shepherd didn't want to have the new Rovers go to a world looking like invaders but he was willing to accept their dress attire from that world.

"Scout," The Rottweiler turned around again, "your clothes suit you." Scout smiled with a small blush. He thought it weird to wear a black sweater with a vertical gold stripe on his left side and dark blue baggy jeans.

* * *

Hours had passed by since he talked out his emotions with Professor Shepherd. Scout was just entering the hall when he saw Chance rolling himself out of his room. They met but Scout didn't have a scowl look on him anymore. "Where are you going Chance?"

"Shag called me out to have dinner now." The tabby said as he rode toward the canine. "I didn't think he was a good cook for someone so big and bulky." Chance joked. Scout had to admit that Shag's cooking was never matched with anyone he knew.

"He was always a great cook when he first started as a Rover here. I don't know what caused him to be such a culinary genius but I'm not complaining. He always cooked when we were in your world Chance."

"What do you mean by that?" Chance stopped dead on his tracks and looked directly at the Rottweiler. There was some slight fear in the tabby's eyes but it held a firm suspicion.

"I'm saying that we brought you to Earth. You were still knocked out for a couple hours in your world but when the news caught sight of us, we had to escape to our world fast." Scout explained as he went to push the tabby. "Our orders were to find our Rover companions while keeping a low profile. That's why we are still dressed this way so you won't be that shocked. And since we were caught, Parvo would be on to us and probably send the captured Rovers to eliminate you and the rest of us."

"That's right. They know who we are. And now the Enforcers know who we are too." Chance growled to himself at the thought of Commander Feral going through their hangar and taking everything as evidence for their future arrest. "Feral will probably think I'm in with them too."

"You mean your world's leading commander of Megakat," Scout said with a smirk. "I had a run in with him when he asked if I was a civilian of the city. It's a good thing we made ID cards to avoid any suspicion. But what intrigued me was that he said we were two new Caninus in his city. I wondered who the first one was but than I thought it could have been either of my friends."

Chance couldn't help but think that his own home world had become a place he couldn't live anymore. With Dark Kat knowing who they are, Parvo with his assistance of changing the Rover's and Jake's behavior, and the Enforcers looking for him, it's hard to believe everything was going down the drain so fast.

"But enough about what has happened." Scout interrupted the tabby's thoughts. "A nice cooked meal should calm us down a bit."

"What about Exile?"

"He'll be back to his normal self in a couple days. I'll brief you in on our current mission and we'll get started as soon as Exile gets his strength back."

* * *

**Chapter 8 is being worked on and will be posted either tomorrow or Wednesday. If not by those days, college finals have gotten to me.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The tabby groaned softly from the soft nuzzling against his neck. He called out Exile's name quietly and was awarded a lick to his cheek. Without opening his eyes, Chance wrapped his arms around a sleek body with plushy familiar fur. Thinking this was completely new he opened his eyes and saw Exile's canine form right in front of him; noses touching.

"Strange that you're still adorable as your true self." Chance cooed as he brought the canine to a closer embrace. The canine's front paws held firmly on Chance's shoulders as Exile wagged his tail back and fourth. "I'm so glad you're okay." Exile licked his nose and returned to nuzzle on the tabby's chest.

Chance looked around to find out what time it was and noticed it read around two in the morning. It had not been long since he had fallen asleep while watching Exile. The husky slipped from his arms and went toward the door as it opened. Chance spun his chair and followed the husky through the quiet halls.

The only sounds were the chair's squeaking and Exile's nails against the cement flooring. The tabby was wondering where Exile was taking him and when they finally entered a different room, he saw five strange machines lined up against a wall. Exile had gone toward one and, when upon entering, the machine started to flash and steam came from the entrance. Chance was worried if Exile was alright but later answered with the husky's canosapien form.

"Exile…" Chance gasped at the husky's clothes from when they were fighting against Jake. It still bore the tear and rips from the strange new power Jake had gotten from his new masters.

"Do not stare at them Chance. I know what will help." Exile removed his shirt and made sure he showed off his body to the tabby blushing at the sight.

"You don't have to transform to just tease me like that." Chance huffed as he started to roll back to his room. The husky's arms wrapped around him causing him to stop and flinch a bit at the sudden embrace. Exile licked the side of his mate's mark causing him to moan wantonly and begging for more.

"Should we take this to your place?" Exile whispered hotly in Chance's ear.

* * *

The second both Exile and Chance made it to the bed, they instantly fell into a deep kiss. Chance roamed his paws all over the husky's back while Exile held a good grip on the tabby's hardening cock. Exile made sure he was careful to not cause more harm to the wound around the tabby's abdomen as he lay atop of him.

Exile bucked his back as a cold dripped finger massaged over his pucker. He knew what Chance wanted but that was going to wait while the husky had other plans and grabbed hold of the tabby's wrist.

"Do not rush this Chance. I want you to enjoy yourself." The husky whispered hotly in Chance's ear. Exile licked the tabby's neck, the chest, nuzzled against the stomach softly, and lightly touched his nose on the base of Chance's shaft.

He didn't want to rush things and get under way. The canine licked the tabby's length with a satisfied groan. Chance had never experienced a long, wide, and smooth tongues easily pleasure him that he bucked a bit with a stifled moan. Exile wanted to taste the tabby before engulfing him whole since it was his first time doing something like this with anyone. He knew that Chance had experience with others since he was all over him before, and Exile wanted to let the tabby know that he wasn't just an inexperienced virgin.

Chance rubbed the back of Exile's head as he thrust his cock into the husky's muzzle. It wasn't the warm place he wanted to start with but it was an amazing start to get him bothered, harder, and wet with pre. Chance wondered how Exile knew what to do when it was clear to him that the canine had never been taken by anyone. His thoughts were completely forgotten when the husky softly skimmed his fangs over his soft head making him moan and tickled pink.

One glance down at the husky, Chance saw that Exile's face was bright red. A chuckle escaped his mouth at the simple innocence of the husky's trying to turn him on. It worked since he was enjoying the adorable face his mate was making when they made eye contact; one of puppy eyes mixed with an apologetic look.

"You're doing great. Don't stop now." Chance sighed as Exile took him whole again and felt him growing harder. The husky tasted the small amount of pre seep into his tongue and savored the tabby's natural flavor as he coated the shaft. He hoped that Chance could catch on to what he was trying to do by slicking him up and milking him enough to be able to taste him.

But Chance was too lost in the amount of pleasure coming from the husky. The wetness of his cock and the slurping sounds only fueled his intensity to burst right into Exile's mouth. The tabby's moaning grew louder, his panting faster, and with no warning, Chance released his load with a loud growl. Exile was surprised from the amount that shot at the back of his throat and almost chocked but quickly swallowed the tabby's seed. Chance panted heavily and blushed enough for him to feel his face heat up. Though he had been sucked off before, it was never this intense.

Exile left a little of Chance's cum and tasted it around his tongue and enjoying the tabby's full flavor. It was warm and salty, but it had a sweet taste to it; almost like honeyed milk. But that didn't cause Exile to wait. Again, the husky took the tabby's shaft in his paws and started to pump out more. The remaining natural liquid from Chance's tip was licked clean and savored to the last drop.

The tabby could only fall victim to the husky's way of giving pleasure. His panting turned back into moaning when he felt his cock being taken again in Exile's mouth. Chance wasn't given any time to rest and bask in his release. This new way of Exile showing his want for him was completely new to him and only felt increasingly amazing. His first experience with Exile was nice and slow but now, the husky had taken to sucking down harder and deep throating his length. Chance could only buck deeper into his lover's maw from the intense tongue play at the tip of his cock and rubbing against his shaft.

Exile didn't even know what he was doing. He was just trying his best to show Chance just how much he loved him with a simple act. He let his instincts take over but it wasn't his animal, but his human side. Something guided his emotions and just poured all over that one area that tasted so good and felt right in his mouth. This time Exile was prepared for the sweet taste that was too come. The throbbing of Chance's cock gave him warning of his next release.

"Stop…" Chance pushed moaned out loud enough for Exile to look up at the tabby's sweating face. The husky waited for his lover to speak as the tabby panted trying to get his words out. But Chance never spoke. With a simple motion that Exile wasn't expecting, his face was against the pillow and his rear in the air.

"You've been too good to me… At least let me return the favor…"

Silence took over except for the soft panting coming from the tabby. Nothing was happening and the husky tensed from Chance's grip around his waist. Fear and worry was locking his joints into place and held in his breath waiting for what's to happen.

Soon, he felt Chance rimming his pucker with his tongue. It felt rough and new with pleasure. His lover's tongue play only teased him for what's to come. Chance made tiny circles with his tongue wetting the outside enough to allow easy access. Exile squirmed happily and widened his hole for Chance to give his lover what he wanted, but the tabby only smirked.

A large finger made its way in and started to pump him open; slicking his insides. Exile moaned softly to the great new sensation that his lover was giving him. It hurt for a while but Chance soothed him with a free paw petting his back. The husky buried his face within the pillow letting his moans express the waves of pleasure that ran through his body. If that was just from Chance's finger, he couldn't even imagine how much better having the tabby's shaft inside him would feel.

Exile tightened when a second finger entered him. He grunted his pain and felt Chance stop but not pull out. It was too much for him to handle a second finger and Exile didn't want to have his lover stop just because he was hurting. But the pain it brought him got his scared. He started to think that maybe it was a bad idea to have Chance inside him knowing he had never been taken that way. Exile didn't want Chance to hurt him.

Somehow, the husky could tell that the tabby was feeling his anxiety. He heard Chance sigh and start to pull out which made Exile feel a lot better once he was free from the pain. The stinging remained but it wasn't going to stay long.

"I…I am sorry…" Exile whispered. Strong arms pulled him closer and nuzzled his neck. Having the tabby's fur rub against his made him feel more secure and warm inside himself. Firm paws roamed his muscled chest and stomach.

"It's alright love… You weren't ready. But I have another way…" Chance kissed his husky in the lips. Having Exile's chiseled back on his chest made him feel hot and rubbed against him. His large paw made its way to Exile's protruding shaft and began pump the husky fast and firm. The tabby smirked as he felt his lover's face radiate with heat. His own face blushed when Exile's paw caressed his cheeks and moaned from the simple act of pleasure.

Exile's moans rumbled through his chest. The husky could feel he was coming close to his release and Chance only pumped faster. All Exile could do was thrust forward into Chance's pumps and moan. The tip of his cock was overflowing with pre. Chance's cock rubbed against his back and twitched with want. Being this close to the edge was the perfect distraction Chance wanted.

Hoping that Exile was still slick from before, he placed his shaft right under Exile's pucker and pushed forward. Exile moaned loudly but was still distracted from Chance's pumping of his own shaft. Chance didn't want to waist anymore time and slowly entered him bit by bit. Exile panted and moaned. The tabby moaned his pleasure of how tight and hot the husky felt around his cock.

Exile still wasn't aware of having Chance inside him but the second the tabby made to pull out, he tightened up. Chance kept jerking his husky as he pushed back in slowly and that did enough to distract Exile. His moans were deep and long. Exile's pre now coated the tabby's paw but that didn't stop him to keep going. Chance kept a slow, easy pace thrust within his husky.

The tabby moved a bit faster and slowed down his jerks as he took both paws on the husky's waist. Exile felt the immense bliss of love as Chance mounted him deep. The husky's face was now moaning into the pillow as thrust after thrust pushed him in. Exile had wondered when this started to happen but he didn't care anymore as his brain let him bask into waves of pure delight.

Chance couldn't believe just how responsive Exile had gotten as he backed up into this trust. The tight feeling got a bit looser which only allowed more of his cock to dig deeper. It was that one good hit that made Exile arch his back and moan loudly before going back to panting and breathing. Chance kept hitting that spot and Exile's moans filled the room along with the tabby's grunts.

Exile felt light and thought he was flying in the air. Pleasure had completely taken him away from the world and to somewhere only Chance could take him. It was that high that made his cock burst his load in heavy massive shots. Chance too released his load inside Exile with one final hard thrust. His semen filling the husky up and seeping out a bit from the small pull out.

The husky fell on the bed after his muscles became like jelly and lied there panting for air. His weight had returned and no longer felt like he could fly again but knew he would soon. Chance had fallen atop of him and breathed warm hot breaths down his neck. With the remaining energy, the tabby pulled out to fall beside Exile and cuddle him close.

Chance kissed the back of his husky's head and snuggled with protective arms around Exile's waist. Only his soft paced breathing could be heard as the husky had fallen asleep after what had probably been his first tiring ordeal. Chance smiled and closed his eyes allowing sleep to take him also. But Chance felt guilty for having to trick Exile into getting taken. As long as Chance knew that Exile slept soundly after it, he could sleep soundly too.

* * *

**Poop to disclaimers! You guys I don't own these shows but still, hope you guys liked this chapter. Hehe...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"His power is indeed incredible." Dark Kat mused. After successfully taking City Hall, his immediate order was to destroy the Enforcers. The changed Rovers showed great potential but only one was the true prodigy.

"Yes," Parvo agreed, "but what of the SWAT Kat?"

"His power is destructive but nothing more than a tool. Crowd control with a single burst of wind."

"Crowd control? That kat shreds his enemies to mere mists of blood. You cannot say that's not impressive."

"General," Groomer walked in the former Mayor's office, "a report from Phi has come in, sir."

* * *

The slim tom sat on the edge of a building left for rubble. He looked toward the sky and beyond the glow of the ocean water as the sun set. This somehow relaxed him and questions started to spur into mind.

What do I exist for, he thought as his paw moved over the strange X symbol on his uniform just above his heart. He traced the crossed line then the next line with a slight curve at its ends. Underneath the symbol was the numbers six-zero-zero.

"What is it that you're doing, Chi?" The tom was brought out of his own world. The opposite side of the ocean held ruins of a city from an extermination mission. Buildings crumbled into ruins, streets paved with dry blood and corpses of Enforcers.

"Looking at the ocean. What's it to you what I do Phi?"

The blond retriever looked puzzled by this ally's behavior. Phi too looked toward the ocean but its glow from the setting sun caused him to tremble.

"I don't like it."

"It's relaxing."

"It's painful!" Phi yelled turning away from the ocean. Never has he experienced such an emotion as this. Phi usually knows he's depressed and apologizes for every death he has brought, but something warm emanated from his chest and he feared it.

"Still the freak," Chi shrugged.

Phi softly glared at the tom and walked on. The retriever quickly went back to his typical behavior and softly sulked to himself.

* * *

"This is great news," Parvo laughed, "the city is completely ours!"

"Not exactly General." Parvo turned to Dark Kat with a questionable look. "We have not heard from Sigma and Omega."

"Sigma has informed me that their target plans to flee with the Mayor and Deputy Mayor." Groomer explained.

"An escape? That's pointless!"

"Perhaps not General." Dark Kat grinned, "Let them run. There is only one place the Commander will go."

* * *

The small tom continued to patrol for any surviving Enforcers. His actions were out of curiosity. Though he knows he's being tracked by his masters, there was something Chi needed to know.

Since the night he attacked the tom named Chance Furlong, he felt a horrible weight in his chest. Chi was to eliminate his target by assuming the identity of his body with full force. The plan was flawless until his target got away. Chi figured he'd draw him out as T-Bone while destroying the city but he hasn't appeared.

"Some hero," Chi said. A sudden rush of anger rose from nowhere and confused him from where it could have come from.

"So it was you," the female canine eased when seeing Chi.

"Sigma? Have you been following me?"

"Our orders is to patrol and kill any survivors."

"Omega issued the order?"

"You were acting on your own," Sigma smirked. Chi looked away unpleased. "You'll be punished for acting to your will. Let me put an end to you."

"Are you not acting to your own will?" Chi asked.

"I'm only doing what the masters would want!"

Sigma lunged at the small tom at full power. Her grin widened the closer she got to her prey. But her advancement suddenly stopped. She looked down at the dark shadow-like blades pierced through her upper body.

"Number Two-Zero-Zero: Sigma, that is as far as you will go."

The blades retracted and returned into the Doberman's shadow. Sigma lost a lot of blood but her regeneration healed her stabs as if she never had them.

"Chi," the Doberman turned toward the tom with a stern look, "the punishment for acting without orders is immediate termination. But we were not ordered to terminate Number Six-Zero-Zero: Chi. Your behavior will be explained in the report. Understand?"

"Fully, Omega."

* * *

"What of the weapons' conditions?" Parvo asked.

"Two have shown signs of self-awareness. Chi experienced roaming while Sigma has reached a high level of aggression." Groomer explained.

"The roaming we can break but Sigma will have to be put on lockdown. We cannot have her aggression bring unwanted memories." Parvo said. "As much as I hate to admit, Dark Kat must know immediately."

"Yes, General."

Parvo was left alone. He was well assured that his weapons were free of acting on their own. There was no sign of inner struggle from the beginning and now they act on their own.

"They should be weapons. Nothing more than tools." This troubled him more than anything. The tests show his weapons have completely different brain waves than the original owners of the body. Following orders and attacking enemies on sight were their only functions.

"They think. They're having thoughts. They're…no they can't be," Parvo slammed a fist to the wall, "the weapons are gaining their own personalities."

* * *

**I know it was short but very important.  
**


End file.
